


John's Not so Typical Day

by AuraWhiteFox



Series: A Typical Day turned into a Non-Typical Night [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of series A Typical Day turned into a Non-Typical Night. Mycroft visits the John in order to ask a favor concerning Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which a Holmes Visits Watson

"Sherlock I thought I already told you to stop putting amputated limbs in the bathroom sink!"

A loud thumping noise sounded in the direction of Sherlock's bedroom before the man in question answered back.

"Don't touch the limbs! It's an experiment and it's at a delicate stage!"

John rolled his eyes before deciding to forgo brushing his teeth today.

"Oh and I had to use your toothbrush to clean off the bits of clotted blood so you might not want to use it."

 _Why couldn't he bloody well use his own toothbrush!?_

John knew better then to ask though. Letting out a sigh John left the bathroom to finish getting ready in his room instead.

After grabbing his jacket and putting it on John walked to the door.

"Alright Sherlock I'm going to go to the surgery, I should be home by 4 o'clock today. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone please."

John didn't wait around to see if Sherlock replied or not.

 

 

"Paging Dr. Watson…Paging Dr. Watson, please come to the nurses' station…"

John quickly finished wrapping up the stitched wound in front of him before going to the nurses' station.

"I believe you paged me?"

The young woman sitting behind the desk looked up at the tired doctor. Her smile clearly showed her worry and sympathy for the exhausted doctor who hadn't had a single break since he'd gotten in.

"Not me love, that man sitting over there is the one who paged you."

John turned around half expecting to see Sherlock with some sort of excuse or other in order to drag him away to some crime scene.

He was only mildly surprised to see that he was half-right. It was a Holmes but it certainly wasn't Sherlock.

No the man standing behind him was one Mycroft Holmes.

"Ah the arch enemy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?"

Mycroft chuckled dryly.

"Well I'm not here to kidnap you again if that's what you're wondering."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"No no unfortunately I haven't come for pleasantries this time."

"I didn't know that kidnapping and asking people to spy on your brother is a pleasantry of yours. Thanks for that little tidbit that I could have done quite well without. What do you want Mycroft?"

"Come now John-"

"No just state your business and leave."

Mycroft just let out a sigh as if it was such a hardship to not mess with a person's well being.

John just waited as patiently as he could until Mycroft decided to stop being an ass and just told him why he was there.

"You've been living with Sherlock for 9 months three weeks now."

John nodded his head slowly, not knowing where this was going but playing along in the hopes the man would quickly get to the point.

"…Yes just about."

"No it has been exactly 9 months and three weeks since you moved in."

"And the point of that is?"

Mycroft just gave him one of those expressions that Sherlock seemed fond of…a look of complete perplexity mixed with antipathy, like he couldn't believe that John couldn't follow his line of thought.

 _So sorry that not all of us in the world are high-functional sociopaths with brain functions higher then Albert Einstein._

"You do know that Sherlock's birthday is three days from now don't you?"

John blinked.

"Uh…no?"

Mycroft just sighed heavily as if John's response was a personal insult to him.

"This Thursday is Sherlock's thirtieth birthday and Mummy will be wanting to throw a big shindig for him. I've been calling my brother for weeks now but he hasn't answered any of my calls…I didn't want to resort to using you when this is clearly a family matter but no matter. I should have known that I wouldn't be able to convince him myself, not after the last time."

To say that John was confused by this point would be an extreme understatement. The way that Mycroft empathized last time sent shivers of uneasiness down John's back.

"So I'll be expecting you to bring Sherlock to Mummy's tomorrow. Sherlock knows the way so I'll expect both of you there by noon tomorrow."

"Wait…what?!"

Mycroft was already walking away.

"Ah…bollocks."

John just shakes his head and decides to go back to work. He'd deal with the dysfunctional Holmes brothers only when he absolutely needed too.

Which was to say…not now.


	2. In Which John Confronts Sherlock and get Surpised

Nervousness didn't even cover it. John was downright terrified.

As soon as his shift at the surgery was over John finally allowed himself to think about what had happened with Mycroft.

So he had to convince Sherlock to do something he obviously doesn't want to do…shit.

Goddamn Mycroft Holmes to the deepest pits of hell.

John sighed to himself as he dragged himself up the steps to his and Sherlock's shared flat.

Opening the door John was confronted with an empty room. No sign of Sherlock at all, and it was quiet…too quiet.

"Sherlock? You still home?"

No answer. Darn.

 _Well at least I'll have time to think of a good enough argument in order to convince him to go to his mothers._

John sighed, he didn't even know why he was doing this in the first place. He should have told Mycroft no but he knew that if he didn't at least try then Mycroft would make his life a living hell, not to mention he didn't want to upset Sherlock's mother.

 _I also can't forget that Sherlock failed to tell me that his birthday was coming up. Hmmm…I wonder what I should get him? I can't see him wanting anything unless it has to do with a case._

John decided to put it out of his head until later. Right now he could do with a cup of tea to calm his nerves.

Just as the kettle began to whistle John heard the front door bang open.

It looked like Sherlock was home and not in any kind of good mood either.

John pulled out another mug to set next to the one he was using. He chooses to ignore Sherlock as the man stormed passed him. Sherlock flopped onto his couch and pulled out his violin.

The loud screeching music makes him wonder if Mycroft had tried to deal with Sherlock in person instead of relying on John.

Once he had the tea all sorted out he shuffled into the living area and sat in his chair which was opposite Sherlock's.

Setting Sherlock's tea next to him he slowly sipped his own drink as he watched the man in front of him vent his frustrations out onto innocent ears.

John wasn't an idiot, no matter what Sherlock liked to believe. He knew the moment that Mycroft had visited him that he was in trouble. Sherlock was a stubborn arse at the worst of times and an annoying twit at best.

He also knew that Sherlock knew that he knew that…wow does he have a headache now.

He waited until Sherlock vented enough that he began to actually play music instead of just abusing the poor instrument.

"Sherlock I-"

"Do you know John that the amount of time it takes for a man to orgasm when he is being sexual penetrated is 4.5 seconds quicker than if a woman was having her sex massaged?"

John's brain shut down. He couldn't think, he had thought that he'd gotten use to Sherlock's random sprouting of useless facts but apparently he was still adjusting.

He almost wished that Sherlock was inappropriately masturbating instead. John could take that because that was almost normal for a guy. He'd already seen it once before so it wouldn't be a shock to him to see it again.

Talking about male anal sex while being heterosexual was not normal, at all.

"Uh…no-I"

John stopped sputtering as he took in the growing smirk on Sherlock's face.

John scowled. "You're a jerk you know that?"

Sherlock just reached over and grabbed his cup of tea and began to slurp.

Gods why was he friends with this psycho again?

Oh right, the danger.

Goddamn his need to be an adrenaline junkie and while he was at it goddamn Mike Stanford for introducing him to   
Sherlock in the first place.

"Mycroft was at the surgery today."

John opened his eyes to stare at Sherlock, he hadn't even realized he had closed them in the first place. "Yes."

"He was there because I've been ignoring his calls."

"Yes."

"My brother wants you to convince me to go to my mother's for my birthday."

"Yes."

"Alright."

John blinked in bemusement. "Alright…?"

An amused smirk was his answer. "Yes, alright."

"…alright then."

Someday there will be a day were John Watson wasn't totally befuddled by his flat-mate.

Today was not that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of A Typical Day Turned into a Non-Typical Night.
> 
> I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this but I'm having way too much fun not too. The next installment in the series will be a lot longer and will also have pre-slash between John and Sherlock.
> 
> And if people really enjoy this series I may even make another part after that-with full on slash with John/Sherlock. Maybe. :)


End file.
